bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Research on Arishima Takeo
Introduction April 19 2017 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! This is a Transmigration event which will run from 2017/04/05 to 2017/04/19. Complete special research missions to obtain bookmarks for "invocation of the dead." Starting on 2017/04/12, these special Spirit Summoning bookmarks can be used for a chance to summon Arishima Takeo, who normally cannot be transmigrated. Preliminary Missions Mechanics For the first half of the event, there are two daily special research missions active which can be completed for one Spirit Summoning bookmark each. You are required to embark on one tainted book delve and one ensouled book delve per day to complete them and obtain the reward. However, you cannot use the obtained bookmarks for transmigration during this phase. These daily research missions are only active until 04:59 JST 2017/04/12. Doing all Preliminary Research missions will earn a total of fourteen Spirit Summoning bookmarks. Transmigration Missions Mechanics After the maintenance on 2017/04/12, Arishima Takeo is available for Transmigration. There is a new button in the bookmark section of Ensouled Delve, on the far right, which must be selected to use a Spirit Summoning bookmark and attempt to summon the new writer. Ensouled Delves for Takeo are locked to use 400 ink and must be performed with a Spirit Summoning bookmark. As you use more Spirit Summoning bookmarks, a bar in the upper left of the screen (below your librarian's experience bar) will fill up. The mission will be completed after using 50 bookmarks; you are guaranted to get Arishima Takeo with the 51st delve. Once Takeo is successfully transmigrated, the bar will be reset. During this phase, there is an additional chain of Main research missions which can be completed for one Spirit Summoning bookmark each time; one mission completed will unlock another and you can obtain a total of six bookmarks from these missions. Further Spirit Summoning bookmarks can be purchased from the Shop for 300 DMMP each or in two special sets only during Transmigration Missions. Be aware that these bookmarks will disappear from your inventory at the end of the event. A conversion from purchased Spirit Summoning Bookmarks to gold bookmarks can be done anytime and as many times as needed throughout the period of the event by selecting the Spirit Summoning bookmarks with a "特殊" (special) ribbon over them in the shop. When you own Spirit Summoning bookmarks gained both in research and purchased ones, the bookmarks gained in research will be used up first. Takeo will be available for transmigration until 13:59 JST 2017/04/19. It is possible to obtain more than one Takeo, in which case a random large Soul will drop. However, you cannot use Takeo to delve into ensouled books during the event. Special Summoning Lines During the event, each writer will say a special line upon delving with the Spirit Summoning bookmarks. Writers who knew him are likely to say something specific to the event summonable writer. You may find Arishima Takeo's special summoning lines here. Category:Events